Avatar:The Journey Book 1 Tehala
by Avataramy15
Summary: Four avatars has been chosen  to do one thing.. unite the dimensions! Millenniums  on waiting for the chosen ones has ended but will the peace last long darkness grows light fades Disneyx avatar  MOSTLY AU (BACK UP AGAIN! YAY!)
1. prologue

Fire,Air,Water,Earth

Before Ravva, or Vuttu, or even the tree of time, there was the flower of life. This flower, the first spirit, was the mother of two twins, Dark (Nyxen) and Light (Helio). The two new spirits created a habitable dimension for other spirits to live on.

There was two particular brother spirits, Vutuu and Ravva. Vutuu

As time passed, Vuttu wanted break past the barriers of the spirit world. Ravva strongly discouraged the idea, as it could break the dimension itself. Vutuu ignored this, and without heeding the warning he broke past the barriers. In this devastation was when the flower of life was discovered. The broken barrier also created two portals.

Because of the sudden change in the dimension, it was unstable. The world was breaking down, as the dimension was warping, creating other dimensions, known as Amelda, Ocheana, Tehala, Elementa and Spitana.

The eldest spirits, Nyxen and Helio were angered. To punish Vutuu, he was forced to use all his energy to create the Tree of Time, to watch over the dimensions and create harmony.

But not all was well, as a prophecy was foretold to Vutuu.

'As the new era arise, darkness will come…

Once more to bound these worlds…

Four will be chosen…

Each will descend from a time

Not of their own. '


	2. Amy

Chapter 1 avatar amy

I walked tiredly back to my room slumping in my tussled bed. Twiddling my thumbs I sighed. The meetings with the Fire Republic, Earth Nations, and Spirits were so boring. All they ever talked about were trading and spirits, and recently, the new portal that opened up.

_**Bring bring!**_

I looked to my nightstand to see my phone. Ting-ting, my bestest friend since I was told I was the Avatar, was trying to call me me.

I was hit with a hard flashback. The same one that always came, the same memory from when I was told I was to be the Avatar-

_I walked towards the old clay building, sitting on the warm floor, awaiting my tests results. A few days ago, I was Initiated, the process were you find out your best bending skill. I was certain I was getting Water bending; it was so cool to practice!_

_The Bending Master came out, holding a clipboard with a lot of papers. He had this worried look on his face, barely noticeable. I held my breath, butterflies flittering in my stomach. Did I not pass..?_

_He looks to me, and bends down so he wouldn't have towered over me._

"_Amy, we have… an interesting predicament.." he says to me, looking down._

_I cocked my head to the side a bit. To an seven year old mind, 'predicament' was a big word._

"_I don't really know how to say this… but, according to our results, we believe you could be the next Avatar."_

_My brain took a few moments to process what he just said. My mouth hung open._

"_The… The Avatar?" I said, looking down and pulling my hair back. This didn't make sense!_

_A man in white clothing helped me up. "Amy, no other person is able to bend light like what you did. At least, not since the Avatar Nini," he says._

"_It's your destiny," the Bending Master added._

_I nodded solemnly, walking out. My friend, Ting-Ting, was waiting for me._

_She held her arms to embrace me, but suddenly stopped when she saw my face. She looked serious. "What went wrong?"_

"_Nothing, if you're okay about being the Avatar." I sniffled._

_Ting-Ting's mouth gaped. "Whaaaaa? That's like, so cool!"_

_I looked up. "No it isn't. I know I'm all powerful and stuff but I want to be called Amy. Not Avatar Amy, just regular normal Amy," I threw my arms up. "Heck, I haven't even started studying Fire yet! Let along the rest!" I covered my face with my palms, holding back tears._

_A comforting hand patted my shoulder, I looked up to see Ting-Ting's sad smile._

"_Amy, just think, you can save people, use all the elements, and do things that even I can't do." She helped me up. "Try talking to your past life. Trust me, it'll get better."_

_I sniffled, rubbing my arms against my nose. _

"_Thanks," I hiccough, and give her a hug. She did the same._

The flashback suddenly ended there. I shook my head, as if clearing water, and picked up the phone.

**Amy: Hello**

**Ting-Ting: Hayyyy wazzup**

**Amy: Ugh. I hated my day.**

**Ting-Ting: Meeting?**

**Amy: Yep. And a few headaches. Nothing too major.**

**Amy: How was yours?**

**Ting-Ting: Eh it was fine. My cat Pepi is wandering as usual-**

**Amy: Acgh!**

**Ting-Ting: Amy? What's wrong?**

**Amy: It's another… headache… nothing too-**

I cut off, see a bright light from the corner of my eye. Turning, I see a bright blue swirling mass that was oval shaped. It emanated a weird vibrating sound.

**Amy: Oh my gosh…**

**Ting-Ting: Amy?! Amy what's that?!**

I ignored her, walking towards the swirling mass. It was as if I was being controlled by an outer force. My hand clicked the "End Call" button. I slowly walked to the swirling mass, not realising it would be the very thing to change my life since the Avatar.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! this is my first fan fiction ever…..and yes the avatar dorks will be in this [wan, korra, aang] and Amy as you didn't know this story has been is process in 5 years! Fun fact 2 Amy's name changes over time. First Vanessa, then Sharra, now Amy.. Amy has NO spiritual stuff but that will change as the story progress. Ok next I had an little typo at the prologue but that's okay i make mistakes And I know that ravva is an girl : P and say thanks to anonymous potatoe! She really my bff in real life to!

Avataramy13 out

Message from editor: Hay, Me and Avataramy13 are collaborating in this little story, The Journey, so stayed tuned : My user is AnonymousPotatoe. Review please, and have a nice day :D


	3. the meeting

I slowly ophe en my eyes, jerking my hands towards my eyes to block out the bright light. I sit up and groan rubbing my back, and sit straight up realizing something.

"Aighhh! Ting-Ting's gonna have my head," I groan. I rubbed my head, it was aching terribly.

"Who's gonna do what now?" beckoned a voice. I twitch and slowly turn to see a grown man, with straight brownish-black hair and brown eyes staring down at me. His body gave off a certain effect, as if he was in the past.

I get up and dust off myself awkwardly. "Uhhuhm… don't worry about it," I say with a weird smile, "my friend, Ting-Ting, never likes being hung up on sooo…" I pause, realising I'm talking to a complete stranger. "Wait a sec, why am I explaining this to you…" I paused, having this nagging feeling I knew this person. It was as if he was my…

Wait, ha! Impossible, my parents always told me I had no spiritual connection whatsoever.. But still…

"Uh hey, you still there?" the man asked.

I looked up and closd my mouth, noticing I had spaced out. I blushed a bit and held out my hand.

"Sorry for acting weird! I'm Amy. And uh… I never really tell anyone this, but I'm the Avatar."

He shook my hand. "I'm Wan. Nice to meet'cha." He put on a friendly smile.

Wait… I've heard that name before… Wan… Wan Wan…the library!

Then it clicked.

"Wait you're… no flippin way…" I bow. "I'm sorry, First Avatar Ever! Please forgive me!"

He looked at me in confusion. "Oh wait, I knew I forgot something… yeah, I'm kinda one of your Future lives…" I siad

In short, I'm you"

He suddenly freeze up

"Hey does anyone know what's going on?" asks a female voice. I turn again and see a girl, about my age.

"What the heck...WAN!"the female siad looking straight at wan

"EYAHHH! WATCH OUT BELOW!" yelled another voice. Just then a young monk with blue arrows on his forehead and hands fell from the sky. "oof," the muttered and lifted himself up.

I back up. "What in the world going on here?!" I say, my headache worsening.

"Hey calm down, we're just as confused as you." Says the girl. "Let me guess: you all came through a portal right?"

We all nod.

"Then let us all introduce ourselves. You start." She points to me.

"Um ok, weird reunion I guess ..." I mutter. "I'm Amy, I come from the future, living what is known as the Earth Republic that's it."

"I'm Aang, the last Airbender. Also the Avatar." Said the monk with arrows.

"I'm Korra, the Avatar after I kinda I started the New Era." Said the girl.

"And everyone of course knows me. I'mWan the first Avatar. I came from a Lion Turtle, until I got banished, and me and Ravva are both bounded. Then somehow I made you my reincarnations, so that happened…" Wan said it as if he said it a million times.

I nod, taking this all in. "So now that we all know each other, why are we here?"

"That would be my fault." Said yet another voice, and it cleared its throat. Wan and Korra perked up, as if recognising it.

"Ravva!" They both exclaim.

"Who the what now?" I ask myself.

Korra gestured towards me. "She is the avatar spirit."

"She's the what?!"

Ravva continued. "Through several life times, I've been waiting. Waiting for the four, the group, to reunite the dimensions once more."

"Say what?!" we all say in unison.

A/N things are about to get good!any way Ravva is in her human form and the next chapter we get Ravva version of the story remember AU in the story in Ravva and Vuttu and the prophecy Has 3 parts I'm Updating the 4 chapters today by the way ?


	4. the past of the great spirits

"Wait wait wait, time out time ou… You said dimensions… as in, multiverse?" I asked.

"And what do you mean by four?" Wan questioned.

Ravva visibly slumped. I could tell this would be a long explanation.

"I wasn't going to tell you at first, but because time is slipping away, I have no choice. Many many years ago, before spirits, humans, even The Tree of Time, there was a void. A blank empty nothingness. From this void, was an explosion of light, birthing the first spirit to exist. To twins were born from this spirit, Nyxen and Helio. This was the starting of the multiverse.

"It was then that the spirit world was populating, and along came Vuttu and myself. We arose to be quite popular in the spirit world, and were the best of friends as brother and sister. We were growing to be full-fledged when I could tell Ravva was growing restless. Being brother and sister, we would fight, but it seemed he would try to pick fights and escalate them. I knew something was wrong but didn't say anything as I knew he had a lot on his shoulders.

"Although I should've said something, I was too late. Vuttu came to me one day an asked that we both go to the border of the world, someplace where only the Guardian Spirits visited. I went with him because I thought he needed help with research. Little did I know that was the least on his mind.

"When we arrived, he exposed his plan, to break the boundaries and see the other side. I told him it was a terrible idea, that the whole spirit world can break down into nothingness. He, of course did not heed my warning.

"He used a powerful spell that even I didn't recognize, and broke the boundary, rupturing time itself. The spirit world duplicated on itself, creating six other worlds and two portals, at the north and south ends of the spirit world. The Guardian Spirits, Nyxen and Helio, were angered that Vuttu would do such a thing, and forced him to create the Tree of Time to sustain the powerful burst of energy. Sadly, it used up the most of his energy, and he was weak ever since.

"After this event, it came to that the spirits were shunning Vuttu. You'd think they'd be happy to see new life, but the spirits at that time were very particular. Eventually it came to where the Guardian Spirits resigned and left Vuttu and I to take reign over the spirit world, him being in Nyxen's place and me in Helio's place.

"Ever since that event of the Beginning, Vuttu has resented me. He always wanted to change the powers between darkness and light, and I refused. Lightness and darkness are precious and delicate elements; one mishap could destroy life itself. Vuttu then departed and I was left to keep the balance. To save the multiverse, I spread all the separate universes to where it would be near impossible to reach them. All but one lost any spiritual connections with the spirit world, which was the Human World. To this day I still don't know where Vutuu is. I only hope he sees the light I see." Ravva finally finished with a sigh. Even though she might've been thousands of years old, it looked as if she added a couple more.

It took me awhile to sink this in. it would be impossible to describe the number of thoughts racing throughout my head.

I broke the silence. "So what does any of this have to do with us?" I looked around all of us. "We might be all Avatar's, sure, but you're practically a god.."

Ravva gave me sad, sympathetic look. "There is something else I failed to mention."

All of us looked up in curiosity.

"There was something Vuttu told me before he left. 'There will be four who will try to save this multiverse.' He said it with such malice. But I knew what he was telling me. A warning, a challenge, and a prophecy. I translated this to the prophecy as said:

As the new era arise, darkness will come…

Once more to bound these worlds…

Four will be chosen…

Each will descend from a time

Not of their own."

The prophecy sounded foreign to my ears, as if someone else was speaking it. Four will be chosen… I tought, meaning Korra, Aang, Wan, and I.

I looked back up to Ravva. "But why me? I have little to no affiliation with spirits. I suck at bending…"

A comforting hand touched my shoulder. "I was like that once. Heck, I couldn't even enter the Avatar State." She seemed to blush, as if remembering something funny.

Finally, someone who understands, I said internally.

Ravva cleared her throat for our attention. We all looked up once more.

"I must tell you, beware that you will have enemies along the way."

We all nodded. Ravva hands seemed to glow when we acknowledged her comment, as if summoning a spell.

"Wait!" Aang interrupted. Ravva paused and looked to Aang. "Before we go, are we going to be bending?"

Ravva contemplated this for a moment. "Indeed you will. Make sure to use it only for emergencies though, and keep to one element each so that you no-one gets suspicious."

"Alright then," he said with a smirk, "Where to first?"

"Tehala," Ravva said with a smile. The group looked confused, and Ravva opened a portal for all of us to step through.

Meanwhile, deep within the fog, was a certain spirit. He was invincible to the fog's effects. He sensed that his niece, Korra, made a warp jump, and smiled wickedly. Justice would finally be his.

"It's nearly time," He hisses, throat hoarse from misuse. "Nearly… the age, of the Dark Era…" He slowly got up and opened his deep orange eyes, glowing with the fog. He laughed manically.

"Times up, _**avatars.**_"

A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN okay Tehala is the pride lands ok so here the movies I'm going to do little mermaid Lion king and Aladin so you know how unalock dies right well he still alive muhhha!oh and also expect the unexpected you never know how I work


	5. the arrival

woke up, once again, a dawn sun in my eyes. _Again, with the sun…_

Now that I thought about it, today was one of the weirdest yet coolest days of my life, so far at least. I mean, I met the one who started it all, Avatar Wan, then Aang, then Korra… And then, the Avatar spirit itself, Ravva! Not to mention the bizarre story behind it the creation of the universe- er, universes.

The thoughts raced through my mind a hundred miles a minute, and it was only sunrise. I looked down towards a puddle and saw a flash of yellow.

_Wait a sec, yellow? _I exclaimed in my thoughts.

I took a closer look, and right before me was the huge yellow-furred green-eyed face of a lioness. I yelled out loud and jumped backwards, knocking into another lion. It was tan and its mane was a dark brown. It grunted and turned over, laying its eyes on me.

"I-I'm so so sorry, Mr. Lion sir, uh… Please don't eat me!" I exclaimed, bowing down. There was a huff of laughter. It sounded very familiar.

I looked up, to see the lion again. Now that I looked at it, it was very similar to Wan. "Wan, is that you? I ask in my stupor.

He laughed again. "I should've known Ravva would do this, always had a sense of humour. Are you okay?"

I nodded, embarrassed. Wan padded behind me, in which two other lions lay- a very pale, young male lion, and a darker lioness, a bit of a sooty brown. He nudged both of them. "Aang, Korra, get up. We need to get moving to that rock over there," Wan jerked his head towards a rock formation in the distance. There was a dark mass surrounding it, both sky and land.

I looked at it curiously. Aang yawned loudly, and Korra slowly got up, shaking her sleep off.

"Whatever is going on, we'll probably won't make it," Korra joked. I giggled at her remark and looked to see if Wan and Aang were ready. Aang, although looking rather sleepy, was up on his feet, and Wan right next to him.

"Shall we go?" I asked. They all nodded, and we all headed towards the big rock formation.

As Korra predicted, the event that was supposedly taking place was long over. However, soft echoes were bouncing off from a crevice in the rock formation. I looked towards Wan, who nodded and flicked his tail towards a rock that was big enough for all of us to eavesdrop hidden.

"-at the presentation of Simba." Called a strong, even voice.

"That was _today_? Oh, I feel simply _awful_..." croaked a highly sarcastic voice. A long, ear-piercing _screech _followed soon after. We all flattened our ears, and I clenched my teeth against the sound

"…Must've slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!" Cawed a shrill chirp of a bird.

There was a small click of teeth. I peeked over the boulder, ignoring the hiss from Wan telling me to duck down. A scrawny-built lion with a black mane had his teeth showing to a small blue bird with a large bill, whom was cowering behind a large, golden brown red-maned lion.

"Well, I _was _first in line, until the little _hairball _was born," A negative emphasis was added to the word _hairball_. I was starting to not like this lion.

The other lion ducked his head to the smaller, meeting eyes. "That 'hairball' is my son, and your future king."

"Ohhh, then I shall practice my curtsy," the lion said half-heartedly, turning away.

"Psst, what's going on?" Aang nudged my leg. He was too small to look over himself, and was partially being held down by Wan.

"Hold on," I whispered back.

"Don't you turn your back on me Scar." The bigger lion warned.

The other lion looked back, now Scar. "Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar started to pad away.

Now Mufasa, the other lion bared his teeth and ducked down in front of Scar, roaring in the process. "Is that a _challenge?_"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

I suddenly ducked down to see how the gang was doing. They were all looking to me quite nervously, startled by the sudden roar. I nodded to tell them it was okay.

Just then, a flash of black appeared around the corner. It was Scar, padding away. He didn't look in a good mood.

Wan nudged all of us onto another side so that Scar and Mufasa wouldn't see us. A few _oofs _ and nudges later, we toppled together onto a narrow side.

It was Korra who spoke up first. "What was that all about?" She said too loudly.

Everyone glared at her, including me, and she popped a paw onto her mouth. It was too late though.

"Reveal yourselves, outskirts." Cawed the shrill voice.

"Korra," we all groan, and she flattened her ears in embarrassment, but we all complied and walked out of our hiding place. Mufasa looked at all of us, intrigued rather than furious. _Phew_, I thought, _we're probably of the hook…_

"Where do you come from?" he questioned, his voice even once more.

"Uhmmmm…" I start, but Korra butted in, evidently trying to make up for her mistake.

"We come from far far away, past the badlands… uh.." she stuttered. _At least you can give her credit for trying_, I thought sympathetically

"And we're very lost. We were trying to find our pride but woke up to them being gone." Aang added.

"All we need is a place to rest for a few days," said Wan, "If it isn't too much trouble," he added, bowing down.

Aang shyly spoke up again, "And uh… you do have a cute cub."

I couldn't help a little smile escape my jaws but I looked to Mufasa for the answer. He lifted an eyebrow. Mufasa looked skeptical, but I felt he could trust us by the way his eyes twinkled.

"Alright. But only if you do not cause trouble." He said sternly. We all nodded enthusiastically.

_It's a good thing he doesn't know troubles our middle name, _I thought mischievously.

_Even when the force of chaos itself is after us._

A/N wohh done lots of work nothing hasn't happened yet if y'all watch lion king you all know mufasa dies simba runs away right I'm not an spoil sport so I'm not telling nothing and come on y'all comment. its like none of y'all not reading. and the cover belongs to me any way hope this is your number WAN story or fav  
AvatarAmy13 out

E/N Hello peeps! Sorry for the lack of updating, I have been pretty busy with a lot lately, but I assure you, I haven't given up : Thanks for the views, favourites, and follows. Have a Happy early Easter to those who celebrate it!  
Also, I am kinda using new techniques, like the italics for thoughts and emphasis, as with bolding. I apologise in advance for any misspells/incorrections.  
To add, we DO NOT own the Lion King, The Legend of Korra, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I apologise profusely for not mentioning this ;-;  
If it isn't too much too much trouble, can you please comment, like even if it is a tiny one like 'Great job!'? It always fun to see what others think of stories. And feel free to critique, we could use it.  
Ciaou!


	6. simba

I do not own The Lion King. Don't sue me Disney ;-;

Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Only the Avatars, master of all the four elements, can unite the universes. Book One: Tahala: Chapter Five; Simba

A small lion cub leapt out of a cave, surveying the landscape. It smiled ear to furry ear, and leapt back into the cave, trying to avoid the several lionesses across the floor.

"Dad, dad dad! C'mon dad, we gotta go!" He pounced onto a lioness. "Sorry, sorry. Dad!" He growled, pouncing on a bigger lion.

"Your son.. is awake." rumbled a lioness.

"Before sunrise, he's your son.." The lion murmured sleepily.

"Dad dad dad, c'mon!" The cub growled, tugging at the maned lion's ear. The cub lost its grip and bowled over. "Whoah!" It crashed into something, quickly regaining its balance, and head-butted the lion.

"You promised," It said stubbornly.

The lion looked up. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." the lion yawned, showing of it's great jaws.

"Yeah!" The cub growled in anticipation, running back to the mouth of the cave.

The mother of the cub followed the lion and the cub up to the top of the great rock, and nudged him off. The cub scampered off, following his father. As they sat, the sun rose up from the horizon, illuminating an even greater landscape than from the cave.

"Look Simba, everything the light touches, is our kingdom." the lion explained.

"Wow.." the cub, now Simba, said in amazement.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And all of this will be mine?" Simba asked.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches.." Simba recalled. He surveyed the landscape for the umpteenth time, noticing a dark canyon with a dark mist surrounding it. Turning to his father, he asked curiously. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is beyond our borders, Simba. You must never go there." He said sternly.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Simba pondered.

"Oh Simba…"

Me and Wan were practicing our abilities, seeing who can move a rock the farthest with only our air-bending. It was difficult standing up on my two back paws; luckily, I had a tail to balance myself.

So far, I lost five times to Wan. I was getting irritated. "You said you would go easy on me," I growled grumpily. Wan pushed the air into the rocks direction, moving it five feet, easily beating my measly two.

"I did," he retorted with a hint of amusement. I growled, "Wan I'm gonna-"

"Hi guys!" someone yowled, interrupting me. I looked down from the rock we were standing on.

"Simba!" we all said in unison.

"Hey, guess what?" Simba said.

"What?" questioned Korra.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock." he said with a smirk.

"Really?" Korra asked, looking at me, playing along.

Wan stepped in. "Well, King Simba, shouldn't you be with your father?"

I chuckled, and eventually started snorting from trying to keep in my laughter. Eventually I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Simba sniffed.

"Oh nothing," I said lightheartedly, looking the other way.

Simba snorted. "Well anyhow.. I'm going to the water hole. You guys should come with me."

I sensed Simba's quickened heartbeat. "Oh really, you're sure of that?"

Simba bit his lip and flicked his ears. "Alright alright. I don't know how you do it but.. I'm actually going to the Elephant Graveyard," Simba countered, raising his tail proudly.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Wan protectively.

"I mean, it is dangerous.. but if you're scared.." He headed north of us, leaving us hanging.

Korra broke into a run. "Well I'm going." "Korra…" Aang nagged, but followed her. Wan followed him.

"I don't really like this…" I sighed, racing towards them.

"Taka, rise" rasped a dark voice. A slim body slinked into the geyser cave, awaiting it's orders. "I told my nephew he should go," sneered Scar, "And in only a matter of time, I will rule this pride. As soon as that little hairball and my brother are out of my way." Scar loomed over the slender body. "Do not fail me, Taka."

Dark spirits arose from the geysers and slipped into Taka's body. Things were about to get ugly.

E/N: Hello! Boy has it been awhile. Sorry. Things have been iffy for me, but I assure you, we have not given up just yet! Thanks you for all the views so far. Me and my author friend really appreciate it!

A/N hi yep it's been a while I have been on the go for so long get I couldn't even get to chapter five trust me this story is far from over

There's so much to do any way my name is not Amy my o.c is I just like the name Amy...

Avatar Amy 13 out °•°•°•°•°


	7. Can't wait to be king

I have no idea what the Elephant Graveyard is, yet we were going thanks to Simba and Korra. I sighed, _This is going to suck._

"Amy?" called Wan. I perked up. "Yes?"

"Is it just me... or is that 'Elephant Graveyard' buisiness making you not feel right..." he whispered.

"You too? I thought it was just me," I grinned.

"Yes... but the question is-"

"Who told him?" We both said in unison. I started to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Simba suddenly questioned, having the whole group stop.

"Oh nothing, just some grown up lion things a cub couldn't understand." I grinned.

"Sure I can. Try me," Simba challenged.

"Nah. It'd be pointless." Wan countered. Simba just growled in annoyance."I'm gonna go get Nala. Stay here," and he padded off near the hot rocks the lionesses were sunbathing on.

"So... what were you talking about anyway?" Aang asked. Korra sat down.

"Me and Amy think the Elephant Graveyard is a bad idea..." Wan explained.

"To be honest, I felt it too," Aang replied meekly. Korra nodded in agreement. "So we all agree- it's a bad idea," Amy said. "Bu who would tell a cub that?" Korra asked. The group looked down. "If his dad found out he'd be to blame right?" Aang commented. "Aang!" Amy scolded. He flinched.

"Of course not. We'd be to blame since we're much older and wiser," Wan said. "Maybe we should tell him we can't go."

"Oh hey everyone!" Nala chimed in. "'Water' we talkin' about?" She winked to Simba.

I rolled my eyes. Wan looked to me helplessly. I agreed. _Let's let him have some fun._

Time went by slow as we traveled towards the 'watering hole.' _ How long is this gonna take? _ I blundered through the crunchy grass, panting. _Maybe we should go to the watering hole instead. I mean, if were a human, we'd be there by now._

Nala and Simba were talking about how to get rid of Zazu, when he suddenly chirped, "Oh, you're parents will be thrilled!"

"About what?" Simba replied, pausing his conversation with Nala.

"You two are going to be married!" Zazu said happily.

"Nala and Simba? Married?!" Wan busted out laughing. Aang, Korra, and Amy chimed in, seemingly filling the savanna with laughter.

Zazu glared at the group, huffing in disdain.

"Yuck! I can't marry Nala, she's my friend." Simba protested. "Yeah it would be so weird," Nala agreed.

"You say that now," Aang giggled, and korra nudged him.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition, going back generations..." Zazu explained, on the verge of a monologue. Before I could interupt, Simba beat me to it. "Well when I'm king, that's the first to go."

I giggled at his bravery. _ Of course he's already thinking about being king._

"Not so long as I'm around," Zazu said. "Well in that case you're fired," Simba retorted.

"Ah hm, nice try, but only the king can do that," Zazu pointed out.

_Oh boy, here we go again... _I sighed.

[E/N: For copyright's sake, I will have to skip the song. Let's just jump to the graveyard. Sorry _;]

"Haha! It worked!" I exclaimed. Aang and Korra cheered in unison and Wan quietly followed behind, wary of his surroundings. "We lost him," Nala smiled.

"I, am a genius," Simba grinned. "Hey genius, it was my idea," Nala growled playfully. "Yeah, but I pulled it off," He replied arrogantly. "With us!" the group retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Nala growled, pinning Simba to the ground.

"Lemme up, lemme up!" Simba pushed her with his back paws. She landed on some bones. "Ow!"

"Hey guys, calm down! We're here," I snapped. The two cubs ceased their tussle and climbed over an age-old elephant tusk.

"Wow," we all said, awestruck at the scene before us.

E/N: Aaaand that's a wrap! Here's the sixth chapter. Thanks jckgwk for following and favoriting the story. It really does help ^-^

A/N: hay it been awhile every one any way shout out jckgwk for following and fav I really appreciate you loving my work! ㈳5 Avatar Amy 13 out


	8. ConfrontationThe death of the king

_Last time on avatar …_

_"Yeah!" Nala growled, pinning Simba to the ground._

_"Lemme up, lemme up!" Simba pushed her with his back paws. She landed on some bones. "Ow!"_

_"Hey guys, calm down! We're here," I snapped. The two cubs ceased their tussle and climbed over an age-old elephant tusk._

_"Wow," we all said, awestruck at the scene before us._

I look at the scene before me it was deserted filled with death like the life was sucked out of it completely

"Now I really know...this is a bad idea…" I said not trying to fall off of the cliff

"We're going to get in big trouble for this"

"I know "Simba said

"Wait what! Simba thi-"I yelled

"What? You're scared we're going to get in trouble goody goody? "simba mocking me

I felt enraged i was about to go up to him and speak my mind but aang went in front of me

"Amy calm down, he's just a cub" aang said

Simba and nala went behind "alright let's dump them then" simba whispered to nala. The two cubs ran off by them self's I calmed myself now

"Okay simba-" I started but when we turned around they were gone.

"The Cubs they're gone!" Wan yelled

"Oh no this is bad really bad" aang said panicking

"We're wasting time! We need to go now, if we're going to find them" korra said, We ran hoping we wasn't too late.

I ran with the group trying to keep up until, Korra stopped worried her claws started to come out clenching to the ground.

"Korra, what's wrong?" aang asked 

She nodded her head we all looked it was a spirit but it was darker and a little simpler I never seen a spirit like this except from history books. 

"Dark spirits" wan and korra said union

"you know what these are!?" i yelled

"Yes...Amy stay here" wan commanded.

"I'm not a child you know" i retorted

Wan started to earth bend using his paws, they all attacked aang air bend to push it back its reflexes was lighting fast aang gasped in shock.

Wan pulled out a chunk of earth off of the ground and kicked it to the spirit it was hit.

He smirked knowing that he got it, but it came back.

Wan grunt his teeth and groan in annoyance.

"This is a-GAH!"

i had a bub of light and it was bright enough to keep the spirit away for a bit "sorry!" i yelled and threw it at the spirit "AMY!-" wan shouted at me

"what I'm in the team too! Yes i may not be the strongest bu-AH!"

The spirit hit me I failed back crying in pain

I felt dizzy my eyes couldn't focus, but I can see something like the spirit was gold.

It was wired, I closed my eyes.

_Great spirits…Please make everything okay after this.  
_  
I lost train of thought until aang bugged his head on my body "Amy? You here!?" he asked, I got up still a little faint "Ugh…what happened?".

"Well kora used some magical bending skill I ever seen" wan responded

she giggled "it's called spirit bending It purifies dark spirits.."

"whoa" I yelled shocked, Wan looked at me "I know I know-"I sighed I thought he would be mad at me but he wasn't, he just slightly smiled.

"Never do that again..." wan said simply ,I nodded understanding.

Then we started to hear a slow clap, confused we looked where the clapping was coming from," well done korra" a voice said she gasped her eyes widen "Korra what's wrong?" .

_no he can't be alive… he just can't!_

"I was impressed at the way you four handle the dark spirits" the man came out smiling wickedly

he looked in his mid-forty's he had light blue eyes and brown hair, I study him closely, his eyes was almost soulless I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Unalaq" korra said with harshness

I was surprised at her tone it was filled with hate that I never seen from her, even if I just did meet her…

"Avatar" he said back with that same tone

"who is this guy?" Aang asked

"three words; my evil uncle" korra turned to back unalaq

"but you were dead! Republic city...-!"

"Foolish avatar you really think spirit bending can stop me! Even after that I came back to begin the dark era"

"the dark era?" I asked confused, He laughed mockingly "that's why I'm here little Amy".

"how do you know my name!?" I yelled

"does it matter? Of course I know the four in my way"

"vaatu has a little message for you, that I'm sure you would _love _to hear"

"what may that be?" wan asked  
he smirked "the next day before nightfall…_**the death of the king**_" he smirked

the team gasped "WHAT!?"

before we even reacted.. He disappeared we was shaken up by that

Mufasa…dying?!

We had to warn someone but if we did we'll be the blame

the next day was a hard one, simba went out with scar thank spirits we found him and nala.

We was training wan had a lot on his mind so did kora thinking of unalaq's warning

the fact was we as helpless against it.

It was only a matter of time.

"UGH I CAN"T JUST STAND HERE!" korra yelled angry.

"I agree we have to go" wan said running off so did we

but when we got there it was too late.

The stampede was over, the whole team felt guilty scar lurked over simba "simba what have you done?" I gasped it all came together.

Scar…

"I didn't mean it" simba cried, I felt tears running though my fur.

"Of course no one means to kill a family member but the king is dead."

Wan felt enraged "_how dar-_"

I had to calm him down but was korra was fired up as well, knowing all of this was her uncle's doing.

"What will your mother say?"

We were lost for moments "what are we going to do now?" aang said filled with guilt.

"Run away and _never _return" scar said to simba as he ran lost to his pride, his rightful place, family everything.

it killed me inside, he was just a kid and worst part

we could of stopped it.

We ran after him filled with guilt in are heart's

**A/N:WOW ONE YEAR I HAVEN'T UPDATED! ONE FRINKING YEAR!**

**any way im sorry for the long wait this is all me by the way sooo yeah sorry for grammar and stuff like that…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WAITED AND HAVEN'T MOVED ON FROM THE STORY I will try my best to update as much as I can**

**any way thank you and atj will go on!**

**Avatar Amy 15 OUT.**


	9. AN: Need a beta reader

Hi! Now for people who read the latest chapter 9 it was a dual chapter since the people following the story waited for a YEAR.

Sorry about that on my part Ap my old beta reader is going though somethings, so that put a big halt and band too.

My grammar is awful not lying you saw the chapter if you seen it.

Soo I need a beta reader and fast if I want to keep a good update time (about two weeks) I need a beta reader to help me out.

Now it's a request for someone who KNOWS avatar like korra aang and wan character overall and Disney too...

And yeah it's wired but it won't be like a fairy taley trust me I lave A LOT OF plans for this and I hope it goes well from here on out

Any way if you want to be my beta reader just makr a review and I'll check you out...

I'm not picky just as long as you know your stuff and grammar also have a fan fiction account.

Avatar amy 15 out! 


End file.
